All is not what is seems
by bezoar10
Summary: Sakura is being watched, that much she knows. When a cloaked figure that often looms outside her room finally enters a plan to kill the hokage will unfold...with Sakura holding the poison... SasuSaku, Itisaku
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to re-write my story Anonymous

I've decided to re-write my story Anonymous. The plot is going to be changed a lot along with the writing style.

Chapter one: Never There

Sakura frowned and swallowed her medicine with a sip of water. She felt them slide down her throat and then get caught as they lumped together. She coughed and rushed to the sink for more water. She gulped it down and felt the pills roughly slip down her throat. She sighed, remembering a time when she didn't have to take medicine to help her sleep without disturbance. A time when she didn't have to worry about him coming to visit her in her dreams. He didn't come often, but he came enough to make her cry when she dreamt of him.

The last dream she had of Sasuke had instantly brought tears to her eyes. He was there, Sakura could have sworn it, the way he touched her face and brushed her hair aside as he apologized. The way his skin felt against hers. The way he always killed her in the end.

She sighed as she leaned against the counter, her lower back pressed against the edge and her elbows resting on the top. She let her head fall back as she looked at the red light under the ceiling fan. She turned away as it always reminded her of his red eyes. She sniffed as she felt the pills start to kick in. Her vision blurred as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Sakura dropped down on her bed and before she could throw her blankets over her she drifted into a deep slumber.

…

He stood there at her window, watching her as she fell to her blankets and emerged into another dreamless night. Before she started taking those pills he had heard her scream. Every dram was the same, Sasuke would appear and apologize for running away from her, Sakura would fall into his arms, and Sasuke would kill her. It was laughable in some sick and twisted way. Her dreams were a warning, but not of Sasuke, they were warning her of him. Her subconscious replaced Itachi with his younger brother.

Itachi opened the sliding glass door that led to her room. He moved from the balcony to the white carpet that begged to be stained with blood. He traced his fingers over her face distracted by her skin. He shook his head and walked out of her room and into the hallway.

He soon found himself in the kitchen. He searched though the cabinets and finally found what he was looking for. A small bottle of pills, He opened it and poured them out into the sink. Itachi replaced them with flavorless candies. She would never know the difference. Itachi put the bottle back and then walked out the front door and into the streets where he met up with his shark like partner.

…

Sakura woke up and stretched, she couldn't remember her dreams, which was good. She stood and walked over to her amour where she picked out her clothes for the day. A jean skirt and a grey tight sweater. She pulled on her skirt and looked in the mirror. Her pale pink bra supported her small breasts that she was unhappy with. She pushed them up and together, creating cleavage.

"Now if only you would stay like that." She murmured. She pulled on her tight sweater and walked down the stairs. She skipped breakfast and went to find her friends.

She saw Ino go into a bar near her house. Ino had been drinking illegally since Sasuke left the village. Sakura slipped into the building and saw Ino at the bar, her back slumped over and her elbows resting on the table as she took a shot of Saké. She took a seat next to her friend and ordered water.

"Thanks." She said to the bartender. Sakura turned to Ino who looked at Sakura from the corner of her eye.

"What?" Ino mumbled, holding the small white glass cup with both hands.

"You know what." Sakura glared, "Come out of the bar, being in here won't bring him back."

"But it eases the pain of him being gone." She looked down at a bump in the bar. Ashamed of herself. She was the first to fall when he left. Then came Naruto. She was jealous of Sakura for being so strong and soon her jealousy turned into hatred, "Just leave me alone."

Sakura sighed and left her friend to herself. She looked down and found a piece of paper under her foot. She picked it up and looked a it. It was a poem, one that made her happy, hopeful, and afraid.

_I would think of anything_

_To keep me from thinking about you._

_But as the cherry blossoms come into bloom,_

_All I see is you._

_The sky is dark and the stars are bright._

_Next time you wake up in fright,_

_I'll be there to turn on the light._

_A villain in your dreams,_

_But all is not what it seems._

Sakura folded it and put it in her pocket, slightly disturbed by the poem. She felt watched and suddenly crowded. Sakura buried her hands in her pockets and began to walk with no direction. Thinking about the recent events and now the poem…What did it mean? Soon she was in the forest with no direction but straight.

….

Itachi watched her from a high branch on a tree. This was a perfect time for his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to re-write my story Anonymous

Chapter two: No future, No past

Itachi watched her from the highest tree; he was invisible to her and anyone that might have passed. He watched as she wandered by and then leaned against a rock, thinking to herself. This set up was too perfect for him to pass up. He swooped down and was upon her in seconds.

He held her wrists over her head and looked her in the eyes.

….

Sakura walked out of the gates and into the forest. She walked directly out and found her favorite place to think. She leaned against the flat side of an old crumbling rock and sighed. Sakura looked up just in time to see him. A man grabbed he wrists and pinned them over her head. Her head turned and she looked at her captor. The same eyes. This man had his eyes. Could this be…?

"Itachi?" She whispered and blinked, knowing what was to come. The man said nothing, he just stood over her. She couldn't see this, but under his collar he was smirking devilishly. Sakura knew this was the end. "Why me?" She thrashed as tears formed in her green eyes.

….

Were all women this dumb? Itachi wanted to roll his eyes and maybe throw her a good punch in the ovaries, but he didn't. He just continued to smirk. With his other hand he unbuttoned his collar. And moved towards her neck. He bit her hard and licked the bit of skin in between his teeth.

…

Sakura cried harder, making a whimpering noise. It hurt so badly. She tried to kick Itachi but couldn't move her legs. Itachi had forced his chakra on her legs and formed it into a cuff, fastening her to the rock. He let go of her wrists and she saw it was the same cuff technique. Itachi bit harder on her skin and she moaned. Moaned? Where had that come from? She could feel Itachi's lips turn into a smile as he licked the abused tissue.

…

Itachi pull away from her now pink neck. His teeth impression was still ironed on her skin. He brought his face close to hers and kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He wrapped his hand behind her head and brought her closer to him. Her wrists were being pushed painfully against the chakra cuffs.

…

Sakura looked at his closed eyelids as tears rained down the sides of her face. She thought quickly and bit down on his tongue. He pulled away and looked at her, still smirking. She didn't see it coming, she didn't see it at all, but if it wasn't for the sting on the side of her face she wouldn't have known that he slapped her. Her jaw dropped as her tears momentarily stopped pouring.

…

Itachi pulled out her tongue and held it between his thumb and index finger. He pulled on it, making her head come with it. Her arms painfully set behind her.

"Maybe…I should just cut it off." Itachi brought out a kunai and traced it along the side of her face, making blood drip down and mix in with her tears. She was breathing heavily now and shook her head side to side, careful to not injure her tongue. Itachi exhaled, and leaned in to lick up the blood.

…

Sakura swallowed hard as she felt Itachi's tongue glide across her new flesh wound. Her breath was loud and heavy as Itachi's hands made their way down her back and to the hem of her sweater. He pulled it up and over her head and up her arms where he removed the chakra cuffs to pull it over her wrists and off her hands. The chakra cuffs were back in place before Sakura had time to react.

…

Itachi then brought his hands back up her spine until he reached her pale pink bra. He unclasped one hook, followed by the other. Itachi knew better this time. He knew that Sakura would be waiting for him to remove the cuffs so she could escape. He brought out the kunai again and cut the straps of her bra. He felt her tremble beneath him as he forced his tongue inside her mouth yet again. He knew she wouldn't bite him this time. He knew for he had watched her, she gives up too easily.

He held her left breast in one hand and with the other he removed her skirt and let it drop to the ground falling like a flower would have if it were dropped from a young female's waist. He then cut the stings to her sky blue panties.

…

Before Sakura knew it Itachi had all the sudden let go of her. He took a step back and looked her over. A smirk planted on his face_. What is with that god damn smirk?_ She breathed in low staggered breaths as she closed her eyes. When they were open he was gone.

Would she have to wait until someone found her? She looked around. That could be a while. Was this what he wanted? Was he just fooling with her? She struggled against the cuffs, thrashing about.

Sakura was just about to give up when the chakra cuffs vanished. She fell forward onto her knees. Sakura sobbed loudly. She pulled on her sweater and skirt while trying to stop the tears. She felt so violated, but at the same time lucky that she left with her virginity.

The only things that seemed to be missing where she cut up lingerie. _That bastard's probably fondling them. _She stood and staggered back into the gates. She thought about telling, but then…that would be embarrassing.

…

Itachi was still smiling as he made his escape. He knew she wouldn't tell anyone, that's just the type of person Sakura was. She was just to perfect from his plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: just shy of murder

Sakura woke up, as if it was all a dream she put her hands to her head. Then brought them down to examine them. She saw the marks and bruises from Itachi. She rubbed her neck and found a shooting pain when her hand touched her scar. She felt tears weld up in her eyes.

…

"How was she?" Kisame smirked, he was sitting down with his legs crossed, blankly staring at Itachi, who was smirking right back at him.

He stopped smirking and frowned, "She bit my tongue." He smirked

"Did you cut it off?" Kisame grinned his shark like smile.

Itachi just laughed.

…

She made a promise with herself, never to be left alone when she walked outside her house. She walked to Naruto's house and knocked on the door. A yawning boy answered the door.

"What do you wan- oh it's you, hold on let me get dressed." Sakura could hear Naruto muttering swears under his breath as he hurried to get dressed.

They walked the streets as Naruto kept giving Sakura flirtatious glances. Sakura smiled to herself, noticing his eyes trace her body.

"You know, Sakura, You've grown a lot…"

"So have you." Sakura smiled as they turned the corner. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her, her hair falling in her face. Naruto brushed the pink hair out of her face. He walked forward and backed her into a wall, with one arm pushed against the wall above her head.

Naruto gave her the most comforting meaningful kiss she'd ever received. She turned her head to the side and left Naruto wordless.

"I'm sorry, but I…I just can't"

"Sakura…" He looked her in the eyes and found something strange, "What's wrong? What happened?" He was suddenly frantic.

"I don't want to talk about it in public. Let's go back to my house." Sakura walked with Naruto's arm around her waist. She sighed as they reached her house. She dug though her pocket to find the key.

The door opened and they walked into the darkness, Naruto reached and found the light switch. The lights flickered on and Naruto followed her into the living room.

"Well…you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise." Naruto was too concerned to think about his answer.

"Well yesterday I was in the woods and…Itachi…It was horrible." Her face fell in her hands as she began to cry. Naruto comforted her.

"Did you lose in a battle?"

"No." Sakura looked at him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "He tried to….he almost…" But Sakura couldn't seem to say it. She just fell into Naruto's chest and suddenly he understood.

"Sakura you need to tell Kakashi, he'll send out a search party or…do something."

"No, I don't want anyone to know."

"Sakura, what if he comes back again…you know as well as I do that he will."

"I know, but I…I just don't want them to know what happened."

"I'll tell them then." Naruto stood and began to walk out the door.

"No, you promised."

"I won't tell them about that. I'll say that he's after you for some reason that isn't clear" Naruto left before she could object.

…

"Itachi." The boy said. Itachi turned to face the stranger.

"It's you." Itachi turned around again and resumed walking. "What do I owe this visit?"

"You hurt her."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb." The stranger grabbed Itachi by the shoulder and Itachi turned around. "This isn't part of the plan."

"Oh? You think I would answer you? You're nothing but filth to me."

"You hurt Sakura! Don't deny it."

"You abandoned her, you left her all by herself. You hurt her more than I could ever."

"I'm ashamed to be your brother." Sasuke turned and stormed away.


End file.
